Muriendo poco a poco
by Komachi Tao
Summary: (Universo Alterno) Horo x Len. Una niñez pobre y con carencias, propicia un encuentro con consecuencias devastantes pero que al mismo tiempo seran las que construyan un futuro lleno de ilusión... sin embargo; podran olvidarse las viejas heridas? CAP 2
1. Hubiera querido ser como tú

No lo entendía… no entendía porqué Pilika me estaba obligando a ir a aquella mansión.

-"Necesitamos ese dinero"- fue lo que me dijo.

Y lo que más me confundía era que yo había sido llamado a ese lugar con el  único propósito de jugar ¡y me iban a pagar solo por eso! ¡Dios! 

Aun a mis escasos trece años yo entendía el valor del dinero, especialmente para mi familia… lamentablemente siempre carecíamos de él; es por eso que no comprendía las excentricidades de esos ricos.

*Campos Alisios 148* por fin había llegado.

...

...

...

**Muriendo poco a poco**

...

...

...

**Capítulo 1: Hubiera querido ser como tu**

...

...

...

No podía salir de mi asombro, era realmente una imponente mansión, toda blanca con esas columnas griegas que parecían rasgar el cielo, un jardín que era más grande que todo mi vecindario, – se pudren en dinero­- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Sólo la enorme reja negra me impedía el paso. 

Toqué el timbre del intercomunicador.

Una voz clara preguntó:

-"¿Quién llama?"

-"Horokeu Usui, señora"

-"Muy bien"- contestó la voz.

Pocos momentos después, un niño –sospecho de mi edad- venía caminando hacia la reja empuñando una llave.

Lo observé pacientemente durante su recorrido atravesando el jardín, era de mi tamaño, su piel era muy blanca –tanto que parecía de porcelana-  y caminaba con ligereza como si su cuerpo no pesara más que una pluma, su cabello era violeta y estaba peinado de una forma muy extraña… seguramente de haberlo conocido de otra forma le hubiera hecho una broma pesada; pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos… eran grandes, parecían los de un gato debido al inusual color dorado de estos. Nunca había visto a una persona con ese color de ojos.

Ya parado al frente de mí, se quedo quieto un momento mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza, no sé si me equivoco pero creo usó un tono un tanto despectivo cuando preguntó:

-"¿Tú eres Horokeu Usui?"

Yo  asentí, para luego decirle:

-"Pero todos me llaman Horo Horo"- y finalicé con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Sin embargo, el abrió la puerta, me dio la espalda y dijo:

-"Sigueme, Horo Horo"

Pude contar todos los pinos del jardín mientras caminábamos, luego la variedad de rosales que había, y la cantidad de pajaritos cantando alrededor de la pileta central.

Luego llegamos al recibidor, el piso era de mármol, el techo inalcanzable, los muebles de cuero, los amplios ventanales lo llenaban completamente de los rayos solares matutinos.

-"Pareces bastante impresionado, Horo Horo y no es para menos, el nombre de esta casa es _Satis, _ lo cual en griego significa bastante".

-"¡Bastante casa!"-exclamé yo.

-"Sí"- replicó-, "Pero significa más que eso. Cuando le pusieron ese nombre querían dar a entender que quien la poseyera no necesitaría ya nada más. Esa persona debió haberse conformado fácilmente"- sonrió de una forma arrogante.

Ese niño se movía y hablaba con mucho aplomo y demostraba tanto desdén como si tuviera más de veinte y fuese una especie de rey.

Subimos una majestuosa escalera, cruzamos algunos corredores y de pronto el se detuvo ante una puerta.

-"Mi hermana Jun quiere verte"- y luego me dijo en algo que sonó como una orden –"Entra".

Yo, más por timidez que por etiqueta social dije:

-"Después de ti"

-No seas ridículo, niño… yo no voy a entrar.- y así se alejó por los corredores.

Llamé a la puerta y luego escuché una voz que autorizaba mi ingreso. Obedecí, encontrándome en una habitación bastante grande, pero extrañamente oscura… las ventanas habían sido selladas con madera y sólo era iluminada por la tenue luz de unas velas. Las esquinas de la habitación eran el lugar perfecto para el albergue de las arañas y sus respectivos tejidos. Había un enorme espejo, que tal vez doblaba mi estatura, tenia el borde de oro y no sé si era una especie de alucinación de mi parte, pero sentía miedo de ese objeto, era absurdo… como si fuera a mostrarme otra cosa que no fuera mi propia imagen. El closet también –en exagerado tamaño- para mi humilde condición, estaba repleto de los más finos vestidos con bordados de hilos de oro y plata, otros de seda, de satén, de organza, chifón y en los colores que harían opacar al más hermoso arco iris. La cama en la que –tal refinada dama- reposaba era de un blanco tan puro que parecía un copo de algodón gigantesco –y digo esto- también por lo cómoda que se veía.

Al voltear, observé a una elegante señorita mirándome mientras sonreía cálidamente, como si supiera lo fuera de lugar que me sentía en aquel aposento. Pronto esa sonrisa se apagó y fue reemplazada por lo que me pareció una mueca de dolor… sus ojos verdes –tristes y talvez melancólicos- parecían no tener vida, de pronto se volvieron opacos –quizá cansados de llorar- y así mi vista de esa señorita cambio, era la persona más extraña que haya visto en toda mi vida y que talvez veré. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco –al parecer de novia- bastante roído por el paso del tiempo; también llevaba un velo que mostraba parcialmente mechones de cabello verde; estaba sin calzado, sus pies tocando el frío piso; llevaba exquisitas joyas –todas de diamantes- un collar, unos largos pendientes y varios anillos, al parecer uno de ellos de compromiso. Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos…

- "Acércate, déjame verte de cerca".

Con pasos vacilantes me acerqué a ella, pude darme cuenta de un detalle dejado de lado anteriormente, el reloj de pared estaba parado a las ocho y cuarto.

-"¿Cómo te llamas niño? Y… ¿A qué has venido?"

- "Horo Horo, señora. He venido…a jugar"

-"Mírame"- dijo la Señorita Jun.- "Supongo que no tendrás miedo de una persona que hace tres años no ve la luz del día".

Lamento afirmar que no temí decir la enorme mentira en mi repuesta:

-"No".

-"¿Sabes lo que toco ahora?"- dijo poniendo sus manos delgadas, una sobre otra, encima del lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-"Sí, señorita"- contesté.-"Es su corazón".

-"¡Destrozado!"- gritó ella, mientras dos lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, echando a perder su maquillaje. Luego me miró y dijo:

-"Tu corazón algún día  también lo estará"- y me dirigió la más ansiosa mirada al pronunciar sus palabras con el mayor énfasis y con una sonrisa maligna, en la que advertí cierta vanidad. Yo retrocedí un poco, asustado. La señorita Jun conservó las manos en su pecho por unos instantes y luego las separó lentamente, como si fueran dos varas de plomo. No se molestó en secar sus lágrimas.

-"¿Por qué me abandonaste Bruce?... ¡Me mentiste!... Eres igual o peor a los otros…"- los surcos finos que habían dejado las lágrimas anteriores se ensancharon, su cuerpo temblaba con cada reclamo, enterraba sus dedos en su cabellos jalándolos fuertemente, dándole más intensidad al sufrimiento reflejado en su monólogo.

De pronto, como si nada hubiera pasado, la señorita Jun lucía una sonrisa encantadora aunque un tanto retorcida.

-"Estoy fatigada"-Dijo ella-."Deseo alguna distracción y ya no soporto a los hombres ni a las mujeres ¡Juega!"

Tenía miedo, quería escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible – y lo huera hecho- de no ser por la reprimenda que hubiera recibido de mi hermana.

-"Pensarás, que es un capricho de una enferma mental"- dijo algo entretenida- "Vamos, Horo Horo"- hizo sonar sus dedos- "¡Juega! ¡Juega!" 

Aún tenía deseos de salir corriendo de aquella habitación, pero me contuve… intente hacer lo que ordenaba pero mi cuerpo temblaba más que una hoja. Solo me quede allí…quieto, intentando no mirarla.

-"¿A qué clase de niño no le gusta jugar? O… ¿Acaso eres testarudo?"

-"No, señorita. Lo siento mucho por usted… en verdad lo siendo mucho. Pero en este momento no puedo jugar. Si da usted quejas de mi comportamiento sufriré el castigo de mis padres y causaré gran decepción en mi hermana… es sólo que este lugar es nuevo para mi… extraño, tan elegante y a la vez… tan melancólico" 

-"Tan nuevo para ti y tan viejo para mi"-murmuró mientras llevaba su mano a mi barbilla-."… ¡y melancólico para ambos!"

Yo la miraba a través del espejo, haciendo esos movimientos exagerados… al parecer hablando consigo misma.

-"Llama a Len"- me sacudió por los hombros-."Llama a mi hermano, eso_ s_ puedes hacerlo. A la puerta"

Asomarme por la puerta hacia el oscuro pasillo y llamar a ese niño arrogante… tal vez no estaría visible y menos me contestaría… incluso creo que seria un atrevimiento de mi parte pronunciar su nombre sin que él me lo haya dicho – eso equivaldría a tomarme una libertad extraordinaria-. Pero él contestó por fin  y apareció por el pasillo iluminándolo de insufacto, tan solo de su presencia.

La señorita Jun le acarició el cabello, acomodándolo a su gusto.

-"Len, hazme el favor de jugar a los naipes con este niño" 

-"¿Con este niño? ¡Si es un pobretón!"- terminó esa oración con una mueca de asco.

-"Pues entonces"-dijo ella-"…diviértete en destrozarle el corazón".

Apenas pude creer lo que oía.

-"¿A qué sabes jugar?"- me preguntó Len, con el mayor desdén.

Contesté, indicándole los juegos que conocía.

-"Entonces jugaremos poker"- replicó, conformándose y se sentó ante mí y empezamos a jugar.

Mientras Len repartía los naipes, observé con más detenimiento el vestido de la señorita Jun; el traje nupcial  sobre su cuerpo inmóvil… no podría haberse parecido más a una mortaja… y el largo velo, a un sudario.

Allí estaba ella como un cadáver en vida, viéndonos jugar. Tal vez la ausencia del calor solar  la había convertido en un montón de polvo.

-"Tengo una escalera royal"- dijo Len, de modo arrogante así terminando el primer juego.-"¡Que manos tan ordinarias tiene y mira sus zapatillas rotas!"

Hasta ese momento nunca me había avergonzado de mis manos, pero estaba empezando a considerarlas de un modo desfavorable. Su desprecio hacia mi era tan grande. Miré mis zapatillas gastadas por el tiempo y las aventuras con mis amigos – aún no había dinero para un par nuevo-.

Me tocaba repartir y, naturalmente, lo hice mal sabiendo que él esperaba cualquier torpeza de mi parte. Y en efecto, así Len me califico de torpe y estúpido.

-"Tú no dices nada de él"-señalo ella, mientras miraba nuestro juego-,"te dijo muchas cosas ofensivas y sin embargo; tú no le contestas"-arqueó una ceja- ¿Qué piensas de él?

-"N-No quiero decirlo"- tartamudeé.

-"Ven… dímelo al oído, Horo Horo"- ordenó la señorita Jun.

-"Me parece que el orgullo le sobra"- le dije lo más bajo que pude.

-"¿Nada más?"

-"Es muy ofensivo"- dije mientras él me miraba con la mayor aversión.

-"¿Y nada más?"

-"Creo que debería regresar a casa."

-"¿Y no verlo nunca más?"

Él tenía sus penetrantes ojos dorados clavados en mí – mi corazón dio un vuelco- y casi me quedo sin habla.

-"De eso no estoy seguro, señorita; pero deseo irme a casa ahora"

-"Esta bien, Horokeu… pronto irás. Acaba este juego".

Terminé aquel juego con Len – que por supuesto me ganó nuevamente- él arrojó los naipes sobre la mesa como si se despreciara a si mismo por haberme ganado.

-"¿Cuándo volverás?"- me preguntó ella.

Yo le dije que era jueves, pero me interrumpió sonando sus dedos.

-"¡Calla, Calla!  Nada quiero saber de los días de la semana, de los meses o de los años. A una mujer desdichada como yo no le es recomendable saberlo, ya que prolongaría mi angustia. Vuelve dentro de siete días."

-"Sí, señorita".

-"Len, acompáñale abajo y dale su pago. Vete, Horo Horo"

Me condujo hacia la salida. Miré nuevamente mis bastas manos y mi grosero calzado, ahora me molestaban como cosas ordinarias y vulgares. También deseé haber recibido mejor educación para así no ser un ignorante.

Ya cerca a la puerta, Len me extendió un fajo de billetes; sin mirarme y como si fuera un perro mugroso. No quería recibir ese dinero, hubiera preferido haberme prostituido en la calle para conseguirlo. Me sentía tan humillado, ofendido e irritado, y mi amor propio se sentía tan herido… Tenía que tragarme mi orgullo – por mis padres y especialmente por mi hermana Pilika- acepté el dinero con mis temblorosas manos. No puedo encontrar el nombre apropiado para mis sentimientos, que Dios sabe cual eran, pero las lágrimas empezaron a humedecer mis ojos. Y en el momento en que asomaron a ellos, Len me miró satisfecho de saber que él era la causa de mi dolor. Eso fue bastante para darme fuerza de contenerlas y mirarlo. Movió la cabeza desdeñosamente pero, creo yo, convencido de haberme humillado, y me dejo solo. 

Luego se aproximó nuevamente a mí, empuñando las llaves para dejarme salir. Me dirigió una mirada triunfal, como si se alegrase de que mis manos fueran tan bastas y mi calzado tan vulgar. Abrió la reja y se quedó junto a ella para darme paso. Yo salí sin mirarlo, pero él me tocó bruscamente.

-"¿Por qué no lloras?"

-"Porque no tengo necesidad".

-"Sí tienes"- replicó él-." Las lágrimas contenidas te nublan la vista".

Se echo a reír con burla, me empujo para hacerme salir y cerró la puerta a mi espalda.

Sólo pude dar unos pasos más hasta que apoye la manga en la pared, incliné la cabeza y me eché a llorar. Empecé a dar patadas a la pared y me retorcí el cabello, tan amargos eran mis sentimientos y tan agudo el dolor que me impulsaba a hacer aquello. Lamentaba que mis manos fueran tan bastas y mi calzado sea grotesco y también por ser más ignorante de lo que me figuraba la noche anterior… así como  porque mi vida era peor y más baja de lo que había supuesto.

*******************************************************************************************

Notas de la autora:

Pobre Horo-kun TT_TT… sé que me odian por haber puesto a Len tan malo, pero piensen que es como antes de conocer a Yoh y Horo, además ya veremos que hace Horo para ablandarlo ;D. En cuanto a Jun, Lee Bruce no la abandonó… el murió, y Jun se volvió loca por que no aceptaba y hasta ahora no acepta su muerte prefiere pensar que la abandonó.

La historia es bastante extraña, pero me entusiasma bastante, esperen grandes cosas ^^… solo un capitulo más será de cuando están niños, porque la verdadera acción ocurre cuando cumplen 20 ^_~. Esperen lemon nuevamente xD. Escribí esta historia para incursionar en un nuevo género acá en ff, y no ser una escritora tan feliz -_-;; además el angst –aunque no lo parezca es uno de mis favoritos-. Esto esta basado en el libro Grandes Esperanzas de Dickens.

*Dickens revolcándose en su tumba por que una niña se atreve a profanar su obra* 

Pronto la continuación de **Mar, arena y sol.**

Y también después del lemon que escribí en **Entre Tus Brazos** , se me antojó hacer otro .. Ya lo verán.

Muchas Gracias por leer!!!!!! Y si quieren que esto continué déjenme su opinión, onegai!!!

**Komachi Tao**


	2. Instantes Eternos

**Nota**: Capítulo dedicado a mi amigo Miguel por su cumpleaños –aunque este super atrasado- ¡Lo siento Ginji-kun! Espero que te guste y gracias por apoyarme con esta historia y con todos mis problemas jeje. Eres mi sabio consejero!!

* * *

Trazos finos, largos y estilizados; en curvas, en líneas rectas: sus cejas, sus labios delgados, su mentón, sus pómulos pronunciados, su blanca frente, sus cabellos violeta… y… ¿Sus ojos?

Ya era la quinta vez que intentaba plasmarlos en el lienzo y no tenia éxito, era como si hubiese algo que todavía no había asimilado en ellos. Como si en estos hubiera algo oculto, y era justamente eso…ese brillo, lo que los hacia especiales mas no tanto el inusual color que poseían.

Pero aún no entiendo el porqué de mi elección de su rostro para el trabajo que nos encargó la maestra. Ya sea de una forma u otra él aparecía continuamente en mis pensamientos, eso tal vez sea debido a la forma tan cruel en la que me trató. Quería odiarlo y quería vengarme; sin embargo, con el pasar de los días me di cuenta que había algo que me impedía aborrecerlo… y creo que era por que en su expresión, al igual que la de su hermana…

Había dolor.

…

…

…

**Muriendo poco a poco**

…

…

…

**Capítulo 2: Instantes Eternos**

…

…

…

Los siete días pasaron rápidamente, y antes de saberlo, ya me encontraba nuevamente frente a la enorme reja negra de la mansión de la familia Tao. Me puse a pensar en que esas rejas me recordaban a las de una cárcel, tal vez Len y la Señorita Jun estaban atrapados –por voluntad propia o talvez la de alguien desconocido para mí- dentro de ese monstruo blanco. Presiono el botón del timbre y espero al cancerbero que me dejara entrar a esta _prisión_. Entrar voluntariamente a una prisión ¿no es extraño?

Aparece un hombre bastante mayor, muy fornido. Cuando llega a la reja me mira de un modo que aún no puedo descifrar, una mezcla de emociones contrapuestas, sospecho. Sus ojos reflejan candidez con un matiz de sabiduría: una mezcla bastante extraña. Sonríe ampliamente y me invita a pasar. Luego dice:

-"Buenos días joven Horokeu, yo soy el mayordomo de esta residencia, mi nombre es Basón"

Yo le respondo el saludo con la misma amabilidad… no sé la razón pero el Señor Basón me inspira respeto. Me recuerda a mi padre, debe ser un buen hombre como él. Atravesamos el jardín – que esta vez me pareció aun más grande y bello que la primera- , subimos las escaleras curveadas e infinitas de mármol blanco y luego nos detuvimos frente a una puerta ya conocida por mí.

Basón tocó la puerta.

Nadie respondió.

Basón llamó a la Señorita Jun preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Nadie respondió.

Basón gritaba.

Ni un solo ruido. Ni una sola voz. Ni una sola alma. Solo un cuerpo inerte que yacía en el piso…

Al costado estaba un frasco de pastillas blancas.

Basón tenía las pupilas dilatadas y su cuerpo temblaba. Se llevo ambas manos a la boca para tratar de acallar un grito, que logró escapar soberbiamente victorioso.

-"¡¡¡¡¿Por qué Señorita Jun?!!!!"

Yo me quedé inmóvil, no sabía que hacer o decir, solo me puse a pensar en cuán grande habría sido el sufrimiento y la angustia de la Señorita Jun, para llevarla a esa irreversible decisión: el suicidio.

Basón trataba de reanimarla sacudiéndola por los hombros; pero, al ver que no resultaba la abrazó fuertemente y le acarició el cabello, dulcemente, como si fuera su hija. Basón lloraba. Yo también sentí esa misma tibieza cayendo por mis mejillas. Los otros empleados se habían apresurado en llegar hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Se quedaron en el marco de la puerta. Inmóviles. Como en una fotografía.

Basón toma una de las frágiles manos de la señorita Jun entre las suyas. Repentinamente, se levanta y dice entre lágrimas:

-"Su corazón todavía late débilmente. Llamen una ambulancia"

Su voz, aunque temblorosa, me hizo recordar a la calma de un lago o de un arroyo; fue como si los "empleados _estatua"_ y yo nos hubiéramos librado instantáneamente de una carga incalculable. Pero, no sé si lo que dijo sea cierto… de mi visita anterior recuerdo claramente que la señorita Jun me dijo que su corazón estaba destrozado. Un corazón destrozado no late, es como si esa cavidad estuviera ocupada por un órgano que hace mucho tiempo dejo de cumplir su función y paso a ser algo meramente decorativo. Decorativo como sus vestidos, su maquillaje y sus joyas; mientras lo que yace en el fondo es un enorme vacío. Sin emociones, sin sentimientos…sin vida.

Ahora, ya entiendo a la Señorita Jun.

Basón me mira, y yo salgo automáticamente del trance de mis pensamientos. Me dice que llame al "Señorito Len". Los ojos del mayordomo lloran felices; eso es, al parecer, lo que la esperanza hace en todos nosotros. Nos hace sonreír entre el llanto.

Me dirijo al lugar en el Basón me dijo que se encontraba Len. Toco la puerta blanca dos veces. Veo, nuevamente, el semblante adusto de Len Tao. Pero no sé de que modo decirle que su hermana intentó suicidarse, y que no es seguro que sobreviva. Llevo la mayor cantidad de aire a mis pulmones y digo:

-"La señorita Jun intentó..."- él me mira demandando que continúe.-"…intentó… hacerse daño…"- creo que, por un momento, su expresión cambio y fue reemplazada por preocupación en su más pura forma.

Ya no me deja terminar, me aparta de su camino y se dirige a la habitación de su hermana. Yo lo sigo, silenciosamente, como si fuera su sombra. Tal vez… yo quisiera ser -aunque sea- su sombra.

Basón le explica lo ocurrido y lo abraza mientras le acaricia el cabello. También, le dice algo al oído pero no logro escuchar lo que fue; aunque, estoy seguro que debieron haber sido palabras para darle fuerza o reconfortarlo. Creo que la relación entre Basón y Len es, de algún modo, paternal. Basón lleva su mano hacia una de las mejillas de Len y luego con su pulgar limpia algo bajo una de sus orbes… algo húmedo:

Una lágrima.

No pude evitar ponerme en su lugar, ¿Qué haría y cómo me sentiría si Pilika intentara suicidarse?

De tan solo pensarlo, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

Admiro la fortaleza de Len. Sé que es extraño pero dada esta situación se me olvidó la crueldad con la que Jun y Len me trataron… creo que es por que ahora los estoy viendo de otro modo, especialmente a Len, jamás pensé que ese chico fuera capaz de llorar… jamás pensé que fuera humano.

La ambulancia llegó poco después y los paramédicos aseguraron que la señorita Jun se recuperaría, Basón decidió acompañarla a la sala de emergencias y me entregó el dinero que correspondía a mi supuesta visita, aun sin la señorita Jun presente. Finalmente, el mayordomo me pidió un favor: que acompañe al "señorito" Len hasta que él vuelva.

Dude un poco, pero luego acepté. No me gustaría estar solo en una situación así y, aunque Len me aborrezca abismalmente, la compañía -aunque sea- la de un muchacho grotesco como yo, no le vendría mal en este momento.

Cuando Len y yo quedamos solos en la habitación de su hermana, se produjo un silencio unánime que a mí me ponía tenso y a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto… solo miraba las pastillas blancas, todavía desparramadas en el piso, con los ojos nublados, como cuando uno esta un lugar físicamente; pero realmente se encuentra volando hacia su propio universo. A ese mundo en que las cosas siempre pasan como se desea; a ese mundo lleno de sueños, burbujas y colores brillantes.

Pero vivir en un mundo manipulado por tu mente y tus más oscuros deseos no es bueno. Es estar solo, es aislarte de la _realidad_ permitida. Es perder tu identidad racional.

Yo no quiero que eso le ocurra a Len.

Debo sacarlo de ese mundo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-"Len…"- dije casi en un susurro pronunciando esa silaba lentamente.

Creo que no me escuchó ¿O tal vez ya ha sido absorbido por ese mundo? Desesperado y nervioso coloco una de mis manos en su hombro y vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre, esta vez con más fuerza.

Él tiembla ante el leve roce, y voltea. Me mira y sus ojos han vuelto a su hermosa realidad. A una realidad dorada y de piedras ámbar. Luego, recobra su mirar profundo…

Retira mi mano de su hombro con desprecio y dice con una mueca de fastidio:

-"¿Qué quieres?"- continúa antes de que yo pueda responder- "¿Por qué no te has ido? ¿Acaso ya Bason no te pago? ¿Quieres más dinero? Si lo quieres vete, yo no pienso darte ni un centavo más"

-"…No quiero más dinero"- mi voz es firme- "Estoy aquí por que Bason me pidió que te acompañara"

Él me mira sorprendido por la firmeza de mi voz, de seguro pensó que me pondría a llorar como la última vez. Pero no, esta vez no estoy dispuesto a llorar. Esta vez él me escuchará.

-"Entonces, puedes irte… tu compañía es lo que menos necesito" – pronunció con el mayor desdén.

Esta vez no…

-"No deseo irme"

Len estaba aún más sorprendido y creo que por un momento no supo qué responder.

-"…Esta es mi casa y si no quieres irte, te echaré a la fuerza"- dijo él, con falsa firmeza, ya que percibi que su voz se quebró ligeramente.

-"No me iré… sé que debe ser difícil para ti toda esta situación y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es quedarme contigo, no me importa si tú no lo deseas por que de todos modos lo hare".

Él me dio la espalda y permaneció callado por un par de minutos hasta que se levantó, abrió la puerta y se fue. Yo lo seguí.

-"¿Adónde vas?"

Len se alejo más rápido.

-"Si tú no te vas, entones yo seré él que lo haga"- dijo mientras bajaba por la escalera de mármol.

Yo corrí detrás de él.

Len se detuvo en la pileta, se sentó en el borde y al verme llegar corriendo, inquirió:

-"¿Qué ganas quedándote?"- su voz fue apenas audible.

-"Ayudarte, eso es lo que gano… poder apoyar a alguien y saber que, aunque sea, por un instante se le hace olvidar sus problemas es la mejor recompensa que se puede obtener"

Len me mira, sus ojos ardiendo. Yo bajo la mirada. Creo que estoy sonrojado. No debí haberle dicho eso…

De pronto, siento la respiración de alguien sobre mi rostro, levantó la mirada… Len tiene sus hermosos ojos clavados en los míos. Sus labios se acercan lentamente… yo no me muevo.

Len me besa.

Siento sus suaves labios moviéndose sobre los míos. Siento sus mejillas tibias sobre mi piel.

Yo lo beso.

_Cada uno de esos segundos eternice_

_Solo en esos instantes eternos quedé. _

----

Trazos finos, largos y estilizados; en curvas, en líneas rectas: sus cejas, sus labios delgados, su mentón, sus pómulos pronunciados, su blanca frente, sus cabellos violeta…y

De un solo trazo plasmo sus ojos, y ya comprendo que lo que estos encierran nunca podrá ser descifrado por la vista… sino que, solo puede ser sentido en la profundidad del alma.

* * *

****

**Notas de la autora: **

LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! Sé que me demore demasiado TT-TT… perdónenme!! Onegai!! La maldita universidad en la que estoy es demasiado exigente, tengo demasiados exámenes!!!

Por otro lado, cada vez que quería escribir –no sé por que- pero no podía creo que es debido a que estoy estudiando Narrativa y estoy leyendo obras que hacen sentir mi estilo de escribir insuficiente. He estado buscando un nuevo estilo para escribir, pero que tenga elementos del anterior también, lo estoy poniendo a prueba en este capitulo. Ustedes dirán cuál les parece mejor

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, los recibí en el momento en que más los necesitaba (estaba con 0 autoestima literaria TT-TT)

La verdad es que ustedes son los que me dan la fuerza para seguir escribiendo. Gracias!!!

**Miguel: **Por fin tu regalo de cumple!! espero que te haya gustado y gracias por todo tu apoyo y disculpa por todas las veces que he sido falla contigo.

**Florchi: **Mi nueva hermanita!!! ya somos 5!!! Arigato por esos halagos jeje espero poder leer fics tuyos pronto.

**Anna:** tomodachi!! Hace tiempo que no hablamos de Ryu-chan ;D jeje extraño nuestras charlas de Gravitation . Gracias por el review.

**S.A.T.A.N.I.C:** hola diego realmente disculpa mi demora, tu review me alentó a continuar el fic. Espero que te guste este capitulo y no haber bajado la calidad.

**Candy-chan: **TT-TT hermanita que lindo review!!! Y en cuanto a eso del "dúo Tao" te doy la razón debe ser por cosa de familia que hagamos sufrir a los personajes jeje. Pronto –como te prometí- voy a publicar tu capitulo regalo de cumple .

**Kiyu1: **de que Len fue cruel es un hecho pero nuestro querido Horo-chan ya se vengó .

**Shooting Star Natalie: **hola Nat-chan a mi también me dio penita ver sufrir a Horo-kun. Espero que continúes tus fics pronto!

**Daisuke: **Te entiendo, a veces fics angst nos alegran el día xD (todo depende la forma en que estén escritos), por ejemplo a mí me alegra leer "Pianissimo Butterfly" de Angrybee. Adoro ese fiction!!

**Ken Ohki:** si, de que es extraño poner a los personajes en esos roles es verdad. Y también creo que están OOC xD jeje. Gracias por el review!!!!

**Ishisu-Magy: **bueno acá esta el Cáp. 2! Espero no haber bajado el nivel del fic .

**Pion: **Bueno, espero no haberlo arruinado y como mencionaste a Sófocles me acordé de cuando interprete "Antígona" en el cole (Desaprobe teatro xD). Gracias por el comentario!!!

**Jacqueline:** Si tu fueras pervertida yo que seria O.o de hecho una súper-mega pervertida jeje (si hasta lemon he escrito). Gracias por el review y por fin lo continúe.

En cuanto a **Entre tus brazos** no lo he abandonado y NUNCA lo abandonaría, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo. Mil disculpas a las personas que me pedían actualizar rápido.

Desde ahora, ya que tengo demasiado fic por continuar voy a tener que establecer prioridades. El fiction que reciba más reviews será el primero que continúe ya que es el más leído, para los otros me tomare un tiempo más. Según ese criterio debí haber continuado primero con **Entre tus brazos** pero hice una excepción debido a que este episodio es regalo de cumple de mi amigo Miguel y el siguiente capitulo –que estará listo pronto- es regalo de cumple de mi sis Candy-chan, luego continuare con Entre tus brazos. Y luego comparando los reviews vere por cual comienzo a actualizar.

Si desean comunicarse conmigo mi e-mail es: maria41286hotmail.com

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!

Si han leido y no dejan review… una maldición caerá sobre ustedes: Ryu se olvidara de Lyserg y los acosará a ustedes xDDD

U eso fue broma, pero de todos modos me gustaria contar con sus comentarios y sugerencias para que este fic mejore. =)

**Komachi Tao**


End file.
